A Marrying Man
by LaughterNeverDies
Summary: A short fluffy collection of poems I wrote between Sherlock and John. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it x
1. Chapter 1

You may not think me a marrying man,

John Watson, though I am

A man who will love you though you may not always know

A man who will not always let it show

And if my dear you could spare the time

I'll show you what you do to this heart of mine

There are times when I wish you knew

Dear just what I'm going through

This must be love I feel for you John

No other emotion could be so strong

When you leave me for that woman as I know you will

Just know that I will adore you still

To me you are perfect in all that you do

For me there is no one to rival you

You think you are chubby but I disagree

Your extra weight is cute to me

There's a glint in your eyes which I've learnt to read

For you my love I would gladly bleed

Your sandy hair I long to touch

Your skin the scent I love so much

Walking with you fills me with pride

This much I feel I cannot hide

You may never know the depth of love in my heart

But I wrote you this poem, so I guess that's a start.

-SH


	2. Chapter 2

There's a certain way you look at me

When the morning brakes and the heavens open

The moments we share together take my breath away

A light kiss in the rain

A single glance in my direction

A private word, a knowing wink

The times that we know

We are the only people in the world who matter

Because no matter how far you go

And how long it takes you

I'll always be here for you, waiting

Call me idiotic, call me a freak

It's OK

You wouldn't be the first and certainly not the last

But I need you to look me in the eyes and tell me

John Watson, when you see me here

With my emotions laid bare

And my heart on the line

Which beats only for you

Will you tell me yes?

Will you take me in your arms and kiss me and love me

And let us be all that we are meant to be to each other

Will you surrender to me?

Will you take that last chance,

The final step, the gargantuan leap into my arms

Because I'll always be here waiting.

Or will you be honest

Could you do that John?

Could you strike the fatal blow

Cause my world to shatter

Could you tell me no?

Because I'm here now John, I'm here, and I'm asking you

Am I the one?

Let me be the man for you John

I want to be with you, forever and always

Just us, the world, and our whole lives ahead of us

John Hamish Watson,

**Will you marry me? **


	3. Chapter 3

Yes. Unequivocally yes.

I'll always be yours

You crazy, brilliant man

What will it take to make you understand?

I want to marry you

Be with you

Have babies with you

Grow old with you

And I'll always be here

Whenever you need me

Just call and I'll come running

Because like you said, I'm an idiot

And I'll do everything it takes and more

To spend a life time by your side

I love you Sherlock Holmes

And don't you forget it.

Through the good days

The hours we spend lost in each other

The frantic chases and the thrill of adrenaline

The early mornings and the late nights together

The little glances which we share

The unspeakable bond between us

And I'll stand by you through the bad

Those days when you seem not to care

Because I know you care a lot

And that's all it takes

Just one of us to know

And we'll be alright

Because in the end it doesn't matter

Who broke a beaker and burnt a hole through the floor

And who forgot to get the milk

Or remove that toe from the toaster

I'll take the blame for it all

If it means you love me

So this is me Sherlock

In all my imperfection

Ready and waiting

To feel your arms around me once more

I live for you

And I'd die for you

And if I'm honest

I think that's pretty special.


	4. Chapter 4

John,

You're sleeping now and I won't wake you

I just wanted you to know how lucky I feel

And I'd like to say thank you

For last night

For the last few months

For today

For tomorrow

For the rest of our lives

I look across where you lie

Soundly asleep by my side

With your hair mussed up and your eyes tightly shut

The light glancing off your soft tanned body

That scar tissue knotted at your shoulder

I've come to know it as well as any other part of you

Every little bump and ridge of that broken skin

Mapped flawlessly before my eyes

Vivid and potent as though I was there

A horrible, ghastly reminder of war

What remains of a once broken man

When I kiss you

When we're alone

You may not have noticed

I certainly have

But every time we touch

My lips seek that ugly mark on your skin

Desperate, repentant

As if by kissing it

I can erase those memories

And with a simple gesture

Take away your pain

You are smiling now

Secretly, at some unknown joke or happy memory

Maybe you are thinking of me

Our first kiss

Our first night together

I'd like to think so

And it's all I can do to keep my hands to myself

But if I wake you I will frighten you

I just want to be close to you, to touch you

But we have a lifetime of that before us

So I'll let you sleep

Just this once


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry my dear

If I wasn't that clear

When I said in a meaningful way

If you don't get the milk

I'll burn all that silk

You wear on your body today.

I'm sorry once more

It was obvious before

But you took offence as I set alight

To that nice purple shirt

That helps you to flirt

And gave you quite a terrible fright.

It doesn't seem that obtuse

To put the fabric to use

Well, what's left of it mind

A little skull cap

Or a scarf for a rat

I'd make tiny things of that kind.

But really now come

What's done is done

Now please stop sulking my love

What I say is true

I'd indebted to you

And that shirt that fits like a glove.

I didn't quite expect

And I really should have checked

The speed at which clothes will burn

Such a tiny flame

And I'm not really to blame

But your reaction gave me a turn.

When whoosh up it went!

My actions they sent

You shrieking and running about

My toes they did curl

As you screamed like a girl

An insufferable ear-splitting shout.

I'm not over yet

As I sorely regret

The next thing I decided to do

To run to the sink

And pour you a drink

And then pour it all over you.

Now water you know

Makes a terrible show

Of hissing and spitting a lot

You did a justified thing

In taking a swing

And giving as good as you got.

I know boxing is your art

But that really did smart

When you clobbered me right round the head

With all you've been taught

You could be a good sport

But it's justified just like I said.

Now you're sitting with me

And you really can't see

Just how very badly I feel

You're shirtless and bare

With wet dripping hair

Ignoring my desperate appeal.

You're a tad apprehensive

But your wardrobe is extensive

And you're looking so shockingly lost

One ill fitting shirt

Now how can that hurt?

I'll repay the ridiculous cost.

And then there's a smile

A grin for a while

Then an explosion of immeasurable joy

As you threw back your head

And laughed loudly instead

All gleeful and fun like a boy.

The effect seems to lessen

Of my minute indiscretion

And soon our giggles subside

There is silence once more

But unlike before

We're friends again with nothing to hide.


	6. Chapter 6

There was a time when all you hide

Would puzzle and intrigue me.

Where deducing all your secrets

And laying your life before your eyes

Like a long forgotten story

A tale lost in time.

And uncovering all the facts

About the Army Doctor

Who accepts all my indiscretions

Would leave me feeling smug

And would fulfil me.

But now I cannot bring myself

To see inside your mind

And expose everything you feel and thought

Because I too have things to hide.

There are many things I have done

Which I would prefer to leave behind.

I understand you may feel the same

I can't change the way you see me

But not I know I have to tell you

About the drugs and the pain

Before John Watson.

Before I felt complete.

Before I fell in love.

Falling is perfectly apt

To describe the hold you had on me.

For once I felt lost in the feelings I had buried.

Buried deep within my soul.

Within the very real heart

Which beats only for you.

It may seem at times

That I am the intrinsic one.

My rakish quality should deter you.

But you John, you were different.

You stayed.

You helped me.

And though it may look like it was the other way round,

When I helped you overcome

All that you feared from the war.

Everything you were running from.

But little did you know

That we were both running.

Looking for an escape, a way out.

Had you not found me

And turned up when you did

By the side of an old friend

I would have ended it.

A bullet to the head.

Ungainly.

Stupid.

I'd nothing to live for,

Drifting between cases,

Nobody to feel for,

Nobody to share my life with.

But you.

You changed that.

We saved each other John,

And you'll always be a mystery to me.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you Sherlock,

Thank you for everything you give to me

At times it seems I am the only person in the world that you see

And your hard gaze softens when you look down at me

Thank you for saving me from myself

Thank you for helping me leave behind those bitter memories

Sometimes you have to overcome the past, so that you can have a future.

Thank you for all the passion and longing you display when we are alone

Thank you for your body, your perfect, beautiful body

Thank you for long uninterrupted nights of pleasure and bliss

For the mornings when I wake by your side

Thank you for the days together when we're not on a case

For the excitement and adrenaline you bring to my life

Thank you for the night time chases and hammering hearts under the stars

Thank you for the sweet hesitant kisses and your erratic pulse beneath my palm

Thank you for the laughter

And for the tears.

Thank you for not being normal

Thank you for all the years

We will spend together, just you and I.

Simply being all we were ever meant to be to each other.

Thank you for yesterday

Thank you for today

Thank you for tomorrow

And thank you for forever.

Thank you, Sherlock,

My love,

My life,

Thank you for loving me.


End file.
